


Good things come in little packages

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea buys Dianna a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come in little packages

“I bought you a present.”

I looked up to see Lea smirking mischievously at me and raised my eyebrow in response. “Next time we get a break come to my trailer and I’ll let you have it.”

I didn’t have time to respond as we were called back to our places and Lea strode off to the other side of the choir room, swaying her hips in a way that always had me utterly mesmerised. She half turned as she reached her seat and gave me a penetrating look. Whatever she’d bought was going to be good.

Twenty minutes later we’d finally been given a short break and I made my way to Lea’s trailer as directed. Lea had skipped out a couple of minutes before me so she was already there waiting when I opened the door.

On her knee was a small, plain brown package. I had a fair idea of what was in there. We’d used toys before and so I wasn’t averse to obtaining new items to fill our play box. I did wonder why she’d decided to present it to me while we were at work, however.

I came to stand in front of her and watched her eyes light up with excitement as she drew a smaller, brightly coloured package out.

She held the strap on up for me to examine it. My body reacted immediately to the thought of wearing it, of being able to bend Lea over and just take her. My brain short-circuited and all I could do was stand there and look in awe.

“I know we’ve not used one that straps on before,” she said looking up at me through lowered lashes and chewing nervously on her lip. “We don’t have to use it if you don’t want.”

“No,” I finally managed to get out. “I’m sorry, just... wow... even just thinking about wearing it turns me on.” I laughed a little in embarrassment as her eyes took in my flushed face.

“Huh.” She stood and moved closer to me, reaching up to husk into my ear. “The thought of you wearing it has had me wet since it arrived this morning.”

I groaned in response and she shifted further into me. “Put it on now.”

Was she crazy? “Are you crazy? We’ve got to be back on set in five minutes, we don’t have time.”

“I know, but I want you to wear it. I want to sit in the choir room while we’re filming knowing you’re ready to take me at any moment. Knowing the only thought running through your mind is what you’re going to do to me when we’re finished. How hard you’re going to fuck me. All the ways you’ll make me scream your name.”

“Fuck...” My head dropped to her shoulder as I took in a few ragged breaths.

“We will,” Lea smirked, “And it’s going to be the most intense thing you’ve ever experienced.”

“Lea,” I was whining a little. She couldn’t talk like that when there was no time to do anything about it. It wasn’t in the slightest bit fair.

Her hands began working at the buttons of my jeans, popping them open and sliding them and my panties down to my ankles, she followed until she was kneeling in front of me.

“Fuck Di, I can smell you already.” She leaned forward, letting her tongue snake out to swipe once along my folds. My hips jerked forward, completely out of my control.

“Lea,” I whined again, dragging my fingers through her hair and clutching desperately to the back of her head. “You have to stop... or don’t stop... shit, I don’t know.”

She laughed at me and reached for the box containing the strap on. “It’s got an insert for you as well,” she explained. “I was just testing to see if we’d need to use any lube.”

“Right,” I didn’t believe her for a second. “You know you only have to look at- oh, fuck,” I gasped as Lea slid the insert inside me. “Just a look and you make me wet, all the goddamn time. It’s like a Pavlovian response or something.”

Lea smirked, entirely too pleased with herself. “I think it’s hot,” she said as she finished arranging and adjusting the straps on the harness. When it was all set in place she stood up, leaning close, her lips millimetres from mine. “You’re hot,” she breathed out.

I bent my head to kiss her as she pushed herself closer against me. I rocked my hips into hers and she whimpered into the kiss, stretching up higher and grinding against the silicone, the movement making the insert shake inside me.

I broke the kiss, gasping out Lea’s name. “Let me fuck you,” I begged. “We can be late, please, let me.”

“Nuh, uh.” Lea smiled and shook her head, moving back to put a bit of space between us. “Get dressed, we’re not gunna be late just because you can’t control yourself. Later.” She promised.

I pouted as I redressed myself, only sparing a second to think it was a good job we were still in the costumes from an earlier musical number; in Quinn’s normal clothes I was sure everyone would be able to see what I was wearing underneath them.

We headed back to set and everything went fairly smoothly until there was another short break in filming. One of the cameras was malfunctioning, but we were told to stay in our seats as it would only take a couple of minutes to fix. I picked up my phone, idly checking Twitter when a text came through.

_I’m thinking about you right now. Wrapping my legs around you as you slide into me. I’m so wet for you._

A strangled sound made its way out of my throat and my body flushed, the throbbing that had subsided to a dull ache came back full force. I looked up to catch Lea staring at me with a look in her eyes that made me shiver. She broke the gaze and went back to tapping on her phone. A few seconds later my phone vibrated in my hand.

_I want you to make me scream, Di. I want you to make me come so hard it’s all I can think about for days._

I shifted in my seat, trying to find a position that would relieve some of the tension coiling inside of me. It was useless, every move I made only served to add to my growing arousal. The insert moving repeatedly against me was driving me insane. I wanted nothing more than to drag Lea to the nearest empty room, shove her against a wall and fuck her until she couldn’t remember her own name. I was just about to send a reply to Lea demanding we come up with some excuse to leave the room when it was announced that the camera was fixed and we immediately went back to filming.

Two hours later we’d finally finished for the day. Ryan was thanking us all and wishing us a good night but I barely paid attention. I made straight for Lea who was stood laughing and talking with Cory like she didn’t know full well she’d been keeping me on edge all afternoon and I would probably combust if I didn’t get release sometime very soon.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Cory. She looked over her shoulder at him apologetically. “Sorry, Cory. I forgot, we have a um _thing_ we need to do.”

  _I_ wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

I continued dragging her towards her trailer. Not the most ideal place but I didn’t think I would make it back to either of our apartments. As soon as we got inside I pushed her up against the door, reaching through her arms to lock it as my mouth descended on her neck.

She arched into me, arms coming up to wrap around my neck, holding me in place as I licked and sucked at her pulse point. Her breath was hot in my ear as she whimpered my name.

“Did you think that was funny?” I asked, working a hand under her shirt to roll a nipple between my fingers. “I was so turned on I almost took you right there on set with everyone watching.”

I flicked at her pebbled nipple, watching in delight as her head slammed back against the door and a groan was ripped from her chest.

“Is that what you wanted, Lea? For me to fuck you in front of the whole cast, show them you belong to me, you’re mine for the taking whenever and however I want?”

“Di,” Lea keened. I drew back to look at her and snapped in an instant, all desire to draw this out dissipating with the look in her eye, the way her chest was heaving as she panted my name.

“I want you naked, on your hands and knees.” I demanded.

She complied quickly and I was soon greeted with the view of her toned ass swaying enticingly before me. I dropped to my knees and reached out to run a finger through her wetness and her legs immediately slid further apart as she backed into me.

 “Don’t make me beg,” she hissed as I circled her clit with my finger. “I need you.”

I didn’t think that would be a problem. As I positioned the strap on at her entrance it took all of my willpower not to bury myself inside her with one thrust. I was so on edge it wouldn’t surprise me if I came before she did. I smothered a giggle as I thought at least I wouldn’t go soft on her.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Lea?” I asked. I let the dildo slip inside a fraction, rotating my hips and making her groan out in frustration. Perhaps a _little_ teasing wouldn’t hurt.

“Ugnh.” Lea pushed back into me but I was ready for that and moved my hips back in time with her.

“What was that? Speak in English, Lea. I don’t understand.”

I pushed back inside her, a little further this time and drew back out, settling into shallow thrusts that did everything to increase her arousal but nothing to satisfy her.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Fuck m- ohhh.” She squealed as I drove the full length of the dildo inside at her request, arching and thrusting back into me.

“I wish I could feel you,” I panted, working my hips harder. “So hot, so wet... fuck Lea...”

“Yes, yes,” she groaned.

I moved deeper into her, letting out an involuntary moan as the insert rubbed against me with each thrust  and I felt my own walls clenching against it. Falling forward, I braced my arms on either side of Lea and let my mouth drop to her back, my tongue trailing a path across her shoulder blades and down her spine as far as I could reach. She shuddered against me, breath coming in ragged gasps.

I felt her tremble, hips jerking back into me with increased force and knew she was close. Increasing the speed of my thrusts I moved my weight onto one arm, bringing the other up to drag through her wetness and settle my fingers against her clit.

“Oh God, don’t stop, please, please, don’t stop.” She moved against me frantically, not knowing whether to drive back against the dildo or forward against the fingers stroking her clit. It was becoming harder to move into her as her insides clenched and I panted with exertion, feeling the sweat build up between our bodies.

My nipples were dragging almost painfully against her back with each thrust and the added sensation was drawing me closer to an orgasm that promised to be unlike any I’d had before. I pressed against Lea’s clit, determined to bring her release before I succumbed to my own.

Drawing quick circles with my fingers, I entered her harder and deeper. Her thighs began to tremble and her breath left her body in short, sharp cries. Suddenly she tensed, back arched and drawn taut as an unintelligible scream was ripped from her throat.

My own orgasm came fast upon me as I felt and heard Lea come undone beneath me. My body jerked erratically  and I shuddered, collapsing on top of Lea when my arm couldn’t hold me up anymore.

When I was finally able, I moved to pull out of Lea, rolling over onto my back and brushing my sweat-dampened hair out of my eyes. Lea collapsed beside me, still fighting to draw in breath as aftershocks jolted her body.

“Fuck,” she said eventually.

I laughed. “We certainly did. You need to buy me presents more often.”

“How ‘bout next time you buy one for me?”

“Sounds like a plan,” I replied, my mind immediately bringing forth a picture of the perfect item.


End file.
